


The Ballad of Roman.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Greek myth inspired, M/M, also its called a ballad because it reminds me of beowolf, anyway, idk i failed ap euro history a year ago, implied remus/janus, ish, look it was a good book all things considering, no happy ending, patton is implied to be remus' brother, roman and remus are not related, roman being the oblivious dork, set in like the dark ages era, that was a ballad right?, virgil has low self esteem, yeah i guess u can call it a speedrun of song of achillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: They liked to call Roman a hero, the greatest warrior of his generation.Virgil didn't care either way what they called him, but he knew that whatever Roman went with, it would most likely end in a tragedy.After all, heroes never got a happy ending.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100705
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Ballad of Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> yes, im dead inside  
> enjoy.

It was ironic how they compared Roman to people from the myths.

He never disputed with them and most of the time it was all in jest, about heroes and lovers.

Roman didn’t care one way or another, after all, what is the opinion of an eleven year old compared to that of a court?

…

Virgil on the other hand was unremarkable in every sense. He was pale and short and when he joined the castles staff no one noticed until Roman found him.

And even then, the boy went unspoken for nearly a year after. He was a shadow that followed Roman and when his father did notice Virgil, it was too late for him to separate the boys.

So Roman got a companion and Virgil got a promise that he wasn’t going to be killed for accidentally becoming friends with the king’s only child.

…

They were thirteen when Roman fell out of a tree and landed on Virgil, dislocating the latter’s shoulder in the process.

Roman watched him set it back in place with a grimace and when he was done, Virgil looked at him.

“Whatcha looking at Princey?”

“How’d you do that?” Roman demanded and Virgil rolled his eyes, shoving him away.

“Doesn't matter.” Virgil shot him a look through his hair and Roman blinked.

“You have purple eyes.” Roman reached forward and brushed the hair away so he could look at them clearer. “They’re pretty.”

Virgil turned red and swatted Roman’s hands away. “Stop, I’m unremarkable. You know that. I’m only here to make sure that you look greater than you already are.”

“Okay.” Roman whispered.

“You’re gonna be the greatest fighter in the world.” Virgil stood and started to walk away as Roman scrambled to his feet and began to follow.

“What do you mean?”

Virgil ignored him, but Roman caught up and gripped his upper arm in a tight hold. “Please, what do you mean?!”

Virgil grit his teeth and sighed. “You do know why they call you Achilles?”

“They do?”

“Yes.” 

Roman grinned. “I’m not gonna end up like him then. I’ll be the first hero with a happy ending.”

“I’m pretty sure that every hero says that.” Virgil snarked and Roman shrugged confidently.

“You can trust me Virgil.”

Virgil softened. “Okay Roman.”

…

It became almost normal for Virgil to be constantly by Roman’s side and after a few years, the rumors started to flutter around the court.

Roman was blissfully unaware, he trusted too easily, but Virgil ignored them, refusing to feed into the rumors, even as he started to develop… feelings for his friend.

Not that he’d ever tell Roman. Virgil was unremarkable and Roman was a living god among mortals in a sense.

Currently he was sitting on Roman’s armrest while the prince was in the chair, the rest of the council looking at the king as they talked, things that Virgil didn’t really pay attention to.

Until his name came up in the conversion. Virgil’s head shot up as he made eye contact with the group of nobles that were staring at him.

“What?”

“Dim witted.” A count coughed out and the king sighed.

“Roman is leaving at dawn tomorrow to go train for a year. You will not be accompanying him. Do you understand?”

Virgil almost fell from his seat, but Roman reached out in time and caught him by the forearm.

“I, I understand your majesty.” He stuttered out.

“Good, you’ll return to your normal work while he is away.”

“Of course.”

Roman went to say something, but Virgil shook his head, and so he sat back in his chair, the hand that he had used to catch his friend still on his arm as the meeting continued.

Later that night, Virgil sat on Roman’s bed as the other paced the room, hands waving dramatically as he talked.

“I don’t see why you can’t come with me!”

“Ro..”

Roman ignored him and turned again. “Why would they want us to separate now? I’ve literally known you since we were eleven and I turn sixteen next year, I’ll be a man by that point--”

“Roman it’s because of the rumors.” Virgil finally blurted out, stopping Roman in his tracks.

“What rumors?”

“You trust too quickly. They think that I’m your mistress or whatever you want to call it, since you’ve never shown attraction to women and we sleep in the same room.” Virgil ducked his head as Roman walked over and flopped onto the bed next to him.

“So?” Roman looked up at him with a grin. “You’re amazing.”

Virgil didn’t respond, but instead lay down so that he and Roman were properly face to face.

“Because you’re the greatest hero of our generation. You have to continue the bloodline or whatever.”

Roman reached forward and brushed Virgil’s hair to the side. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

“I don’t think you get a choice.” Virgil’s breath hitched and Roman gave him one of his blinding smiles.

“I said I’d be the first hero with a happy ending. You’re part of it V. Come with me tomorrow, sneak out after I leave and find me.”

“Okay.”

Roman sat up and pulled Virgil up as well, before leaning forward and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

Virgil’s brain short circuited. 

His body didn’t and when he came back, he was still kissing Roman, he was kissing his friend back….

Virgil pulled away and fell off the bed.

Roman’s worried face popped over the side and Virgil scrambled back. 

“I uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Virgil hastily stood and walked out, ignoring Roman’s call for him to come back.

He couldn’t face him.

…

When he woke up the next morning, from the spot he crammed himself in, Roman was gone. Virgil picked himself off the ground and followed.

He didn’t know where they were going, but Virgil figured that following the two sets of hoofprints was his best shot. 

Virgil wasn’t really sure how long he had walked, but close to when the sun was about to set, the hoofprints veered off the dirt road and into the forest that loomed in the distance.

Well, it was either turn into the dark and creepy forest, or go back to the castle and try to explain where he’d been to the king, so Virgil sighed and stepped off the path. He muttered some not choice things about Roman as he picked his way to the forest, not pausing as he passed the treeline and entered the dark. It wasn’t that bad and the way that the horses had been going showed a clear path through.

Virgil almost missed the camp. He had been wandering for far longer than was needed and the thing that saved him from going too deep into the forest was a loud laugh that couldn’t belong to anyone but Roman. 

Needless to say, the group was shocked when Virgil stumbled into the camp and fell flat on his face beside where Roman was sitting.

“You made it!”

Virgil turned his head to Roman and hissed. Roman just laughed again and scooped him off the ground to cradle him in his arms and Virgil was too tired to care at this point, so he let the other talk and argue about him staying or something along those lines.

Roman’s hand was running through his hair when he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Roman was asleep on the ground next to him, and Virgil was on the cot that was probably supposed to be for the prince.

“Idiot.” Virgil mumbled fondly as he sat up and stiffened from the soreness coursing through him.

So maybe a full day of walking wasn’t the best for him. Virgil went to stand and decided against when a wave of nausea made him lay back down and close his eyes. It wasn’t like Virgil hadn’t walked before, growing up next to someone who was constantly moving gave him a certain amount of stamina that most servants and court members didn’t have.

Of course, compared to a horse, it made sense that he’d be exhausted, but that didn’t mean that it was any less annoying.

“Virgil?”

Virgil opened his eyes to see that Roman was staring at him, having woken up finally.

“Hey Princey.”

“You feeling okay? You didn’t look well last night.”

“I am fine.” Virgil sat up again and looked down at Roman. “You shouldn’t’ve given me your bed.”

“You’re my friend Virgil,  _ and _ you walked the whole day to catch up. I can sleep one night on the ground.” Roman grinned and ran a hand to tame his hair. “Anyone else would’ve done it.”

_ No they wouldn’t have. _ The thought comes lightning quick through Virgil’s mind, but he keeps his mouth shut and just nods in gratitude as Roman stands and gathers the bedding he used in one fell swoop.

“Come on, we have some more riding to do before we arrive.”

“Where are we going?”

“Some old woman who was the mightiest warrior. That’s what my father said when I asked at least.” Roman shrugged. “I kinda want to call her Chiron.”

“You’re obsessed with myths.”

Roman grinned and winked at Virgil. “You started it.”

“I did not! I just told you that others call you Achilles, I never said that I did. It’s pretentious.” Virgil crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Roman. Roman just laughed.

“If I’m Achilles, does that make you my Patroclus?”

“Seas below, I hope not. I like my life and would rather not have either of us die.” Virgil looked away. “Are we taking the tent down?”

The conversation shifted away as Roman helped him with taking down the tent, but Virgil could still feel the other’s gaze on his back as they finished.

He wasn’t lying. And if Roman were less naive, he would understand that heroes never have the happy ending. Virgil didn’t want death and he didn’t care if either of them were forgotten in the far future.

Glory is never worth the price you have to pay.

…

The ‘mighty’ warrior that Roman had spoken of was a short woman that leaned heavily on a walking staff, but after Roman’s escort was out of sight and earshot, she seemed to bloom upwards suddenly, making both Virgil and Roman take a step back.

“You were supposed to come alone.”

Roman squared his shoulders and pushed Virgil behind him. “He’s my closest friend.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Virgil moved from out behind Roman and stepped forward, shaking. “I came to make sure this bastard doesn’t get killed doing something reckless. You don’t have to teach me and you’re under no obligation to care for my well being.”

She tilted her head and Virgil flinched when a hand came down to brush his hair from his face.

“What an unremarkable human.” She mused. Virgil held his ground as they stayed locked in a staring contest for a moment, before she blinked and removed her hand from his face.

“Very well, you may stay. And you may watch the prince’s lessons, it is no bother to me in the slightest.”

She turned and beckoned. “Follow.”

Virgil and Roman started to follow her, and when Roman reached out and grabbed his hand, Virgil didn’t react, far too nervous to notice what the other was doing.

“What do you think she’ll teach us?” Roman whispered and Virgil shook his head.

“How am I supposed to know?”

…

“Hold still.”

“Hey, you better not give me a choppy cut.”

“We’re literally in a cave using a dagger to cut hair, it’s going to be messy.” Virgil hissed as he smoothly cut a chunk of hair from Roman’s head.

It had been almost a year at this point and although Virgil hadn’t been expecting to grow, he was almost the same height as Roman now, by some miracle. Or perhaps it was being away from the castle's suffocating influence, where he was constantly being whispered about for his friendship with Roman.

Something like that.

Virgil cut another bit away and smiled softly. “Almost done.”

“Good. Do you want me to do yours after?”

“Stars above no. I like the length.” Virgil shook his head. His hair had never been this long, and he was quite liking the slight curl that shoulder length hair had. It made him feel slightly more comfortable around Roman, even though he couldn’t hide his eyes behind his bangs anymore. You win some, you lose some.

“Done.”

“Thank you. What do you want me to do with the rest?”

“Throw it in the river, it’ll take care of the mess.” Roman stood and ran his hands through his hair. “That always feels great.”

“What, me having a knife close to your throat?”

“ _ Virgil _ .” Roman spun around and lunged at Virgil, who dropped the knife with a yelp and attempted to pass Roman and escape the cave. He failed, Roman tackled him back, being careful to not hurt his friend as they hit the ground.

When he pulled back, Virgil’s face was a bright red and Roman felt himself blush as well.

“Sorry...”

“It’s fine.” Virgil squeaked out as Roman moved so he wasn’t on top of him anymore.

“Cool.” Roman said sheepishly as he ducked his head to the side.

And it would have all been done and awkward if Virgil hadn’t realized a few things at once.

One: Roman literally hadn’t been joking with him that first time they kissed.

Two: He still felt that way.

Virgil sat up and moved to sit next to Roman, before firmly planting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Roman looked over at him in confusion and that’s when Virgil gently cupped the back of Roman’s head with his free hand and leaned in.

Their lips connected and Roman shifted just enough into the kiss so he could wrap his arms around Virgil.

When Virgil pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment.

“Finally.” Roman breathed out and Virgil just rolled his eyes fondly and leaned in to kiss him again.

…

War.

Isn’t that what always happens? It’s what happened to Achilles either way and looking back, Virgil should’ve known what was coming.

After all, heroes don’t get happy endings.

Virgil saw them coming before Roman did, and by the time he got back to warn him, it was too late. After all, if a child is called the best warrior of the generation, you would want him to be fighting as the borders were threatened.

Not even the borders of the country that Roman was prince of, but an ally who had sent a cry out for help. So they were going to bring the prince home, only for a night to celebrate and to see if the seer would tell them if there was to be a victory.

Virgil was currently on the back of Roman’s horse, eyes closed tight as he hung onto him for dear life.

He’d rather have walked the whole way back, but time made it so they had to ride nonstop until they got home.

They made it home when it was dark and not a single person seemed phased when Roman confidently strode through the halls, Virgil resorting to being his shadow like they had been like when they were both children.

Once they were both locked back into the prince’s room, Roman turned to Virgil and sighed.

“Well, not much has changed.”

“We have.” Virgil went to the bed, shedding his shirt and shoes before crawling under the blankets and sheets. “You coming?”

Roman wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed before slowly taking off his boots and shirt.

“Do you think anyone will come in?”

“No. And if they do, who cares? Many men take male lovers and you’re a prince, who’s going to argue you, just get in bed Ro.” Virgil opened his arms as Roman crawled under the covers and nested himself in Virgil’s embrace.

“I love you.” Virgil mumbled and Roman sighed softly.

“V.. will you follow me to battle if you must?”

“Someone has to tend to your ego, greatest warrior.” Virgil’s response was half slurred from him almost being asleep, but it was a promise nonetheless.

When the feast came around the next evening, only Roman went, with Virgil preferring to stay out of sight and mind from the other nobles.

He did sneak into the back of the hall when it came time for the future to be told. The seer had walked through the group to Roman and she whispered something in his ear before heading to the front of the hall and casting down her stones.

“Victory is promised. But with great loss.” She looked up and addressed the crowd. “That is all.”

Virgil watched as she left and the talking resumed. He slipped out of the hall and went to where he knew that she resided, a drafty and abandoned wing of the castle.

She was waiting for him.

“You come to learn more.”

Virgil hesitantly stepped closer. “I do.”

“I cannot tell you.”

“I just want to know who the loss is. You said it was a great one, so I’m assuming Roman or the king himself.”

The seer looked at him with flashing eyes. “Remus will perish first.”

“Who is that?”

“The greatest warrior besides your lover. He fights for the people you are to war with.”

“So he is the catalyst for the loss?”

“In a way.”

Virgil stood straighter. “Then I’ll tell Roman to never kill him. And we will not have a loss.”

“The war will not end if you do that.”

“I don’t care. I know that Roman will be the one to die, after all he is a hero. My love for him is stronger than my love for this place.” Virgil turned and stormed away, not bothering to finish his conversation with the seer, knowing that it would only bring him more heartbreak.

He pretended to be asleep when Roman returned. Until the other was settled in did Virgil finally turn his head and scoot into his love’s embrace.

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything dearest.” Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil’s nose and smiled. “Whatever you want.”

“There is a man in the opposing. Do not kill him please.”

“What is his name?”

“Remus.” Virgil whispered and Roman felt the small shudder that went through the other.

“Well, I don’t have any animosity towards him. I’ll leave him be.”

“Thank you.”

…

Virgil never told Roman what the seer had told him. But his love kept his promise, even as the war dragged from one year into five, neither side winning, both locked in a bloody stalemate.

Sure, it was miserable, but Virgil took every moment that he had with Roman as a blessing, even when he came back to the encampment at night covered in blood that wasn’t his.

He never approached Remus and he never killed a person who surrendered to him. Unfortunately for Virgil, Remus had no such qualms about doing the same and everything went to hell the day that he stormed the camp, killing injured and sleeping people.

Until he got to Virgil, who was brandishing a sword that was balanced all too wrong for him as he held the line.

After all, he was the only able bodied person at camp, the rest fighting, he’d stayed behind like always to care for the wounded.

“Leave, they are hurt.” Virgil hissed out and Remus threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s happening.”

Virgil glared. “I’ll… I’ll fight if I have to.”

Remus rolled his eyes and casually swung his morningstar. “Janus, kill him.”

The man next to Remus unsheathed his sword and stalked forward, a grin on his face as he swung at Virgil.

Virgil blocked it and countered with a move of his own, forcing him back.

“I said leave.”

Janus’ grin switched to a snarl and he pressed forward, Virgil barely being able to parry and block as the relentless attacks kept coming.

In the grand scheme of things, it was a rather short battle between the two, but before Virgil could completely tire and drop his weapon, he saw an opening and stabbed, his unbalanced blade going through his opponents stomach, spilling blood everywhere as Janus dropped his sword and collapsed dead into the dirt.

Virgil froze, looked up and made eye contact with Remus before dropping his sword and running.

He didn’t have a chance. Remus was on a horse and with a long weapon, Virgil was a scared and worn out healer who was already fatigued from a fight.

The morningstar connected with the back of his head and knocked him out within a minute of him running. Remus took his body and flung it over the back of his horse before riding out to the battlefield, Virgil almost falling off with every step the horse took.

When he finally arrived in the center, no one had dared approach him while he was riding, the fighting seemed to come to a standstill as he lifted Virgil and held him up, pulling out a knife and pressing it to the man’s throat.

…

Virgil came to with a knife against his throat.

“No, no.. please.” His hands came up to the knife, but Remus only pressed harder as Virgil began to panic.

“All’s fair in war.” Remus hissed and Virgil began to frantically look for Roman, he didn’t want his last sight to be this place, not without Roman…

The knife slit his throat.

Remus dropped him and Virgil immediately crumpled to the ground, the blood soaking into the ground around him as he bled out, terrified eyes looking upwards. He gave a final, wet sounding breath before his body stilled, blood still leading from his neck as Remus guided his horse to step on Virgil’s ribcage and crush it in.

He left the corpse on the field for Roman to find. Even then, it wasn’t discovered by the prince until night had fallen and a group of healers went to collect the dead.

…

Roman almost didn’t register that Virgil was gone, even as he held his body and pressed hopeless kisses to the other’s face, trying to warm his hands with his own as he sobbed for Virgil to wake up.

He refused to have them bury Virgil, instead closing his eyes and wrapping him a blanket carefully, so it looked like he was sleeping. Roman placed him inside his tent and went back out, already prepared to kill Remus.

His promise to Virgil didn’t matter anymore. His love was dead, and because of a stupid promise he’d made. Roman had made his way to the edge of the camp before he was stopped by another prince who had come to fight.

“Prince Roman, this is suicide.”

Roman turned and grinned, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m the greatest hero of our generation Logan. And I will have Remus’ head.”

“If you die, what do you want us to do with you?”

“Bury me with Virgil.” Roman turned. “That is all I ask.”

“Very well. Good luck your majesty.”

Roman didn’t respond.

…

He slaughtered Remus. It was an easy thing really, as the other was waiting for him, taunting him about how he’d killed a wholly unremarkable person and no one had noticed.

Roman didn’t believe in mercy as he dragged Remus’ corpse back to camp with him, his sword sheathed and the other’s morningstar slung over a shoulder.

When he went to battle the next morning, it was with the other’s body tied to the back of his horse, dragging in the mud as he killed without abandon.

He was gone long before Remus’ younger brother killed him with one well placed arrow through the gap in his breastplate and helmet.

.

.

. 

They say that he laughed when he died, finally free from the myths that others had compared him to.

Roman was buried in the same grave as Virgil, and the gravedigger was kind enough to have them face each other as he carefully buried the prince and his lover.

The grave didn’t have a headstone, after all, they were buried at battle, so a small wooden cross was placed over the overturned dirt.

The war ended soon after, with the two mightiest fighters gone, it became a contest of numbers and the defenders prevailed, much like how the seer had said.

…

From the darkness, a pale hand reached out and Roman grasped it as it pulled him to his feet and once he was standing, he saw.

An unremarkable human with violet eyes and a soft smile on his face as he kissed Roman gently.

“I suppose we were unable to be the happy heroes?”

Roman sighed, tiredness creeping into his bones as he leaned forward into Virgil, his forehead resting against his lover’s. “I just want to rest.”

“Then we shall.” Virgil murmured back softly before leading Roman on into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, don't , i don't care.


End file.
